Runes of Reality
by Just A Passing Cynic
Summary: Harry never had a life with the Dursleys because he grew up as Harrison Devereux. 11 years later, he is Sorted into Slytherin. Amidst the constant animosity, Harry finds friendship and a will to change the negative perceptions associated with the Serpents
1. Life

**Runes of Reality**

--

Harry never had a life with the Dursleys because he grew up as Harry Devereux. 11 years later, he is Sorted into Slytherin. Amidst the constant animosity, Harry finds friendship and a will to change the negative perception associated with the Serpent House.

--

**Main Relationship Focus: **Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini/Theodore Nott Friendship  
**Genres: **Action & Adventure, Drama and Suspense  
**Rating: **T for violence and language  
**Length: **Epic  
**Warnings: **Slight Dumbledore, Ron, Seamus, Dean and Justin bashing**  
Disclaimers: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Warner Bros, Bloomsbury. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Beta: **The amazing Kathryn

--

I: Rune of Life

"_Lily, get Harry and run!" _

"_No, __I won't leave without you!" _

"_There isn't any more time! Take Harry. I'll stall Voldemort." _

"_GO!" _

"_James, but –"_

"_I love you, Lily!" _

"_You think you can best me? You, a measly Auror and an average wizard ?Give me the child and I'll spare your life." _

"_Never."_

"Avada Kedavra_." _

"_JAMES!" _

"_Now, mudblood, hand over your son and I might let you live just yet."_

"_Never!" _

"_What disgusting courage. This is your last chance to spare your life, girl. Just step aside. No? Avada Kedavra."_

"_Ah, the little Potter boy. Avada Kedavra." _

Then there was silence.

Cerulean eyes swept over her best friend's seemingly peaceful mansion and narrowed with suspicion. Something was definitely wrong, she realized as she felt the absence of the wards normally around the house. Her instincts tingling ominously, Rylia Devereux placed a pale, long-fingered hand onto the unwarded door and pushed. What met her gaze would stay emblazoned into her memories for the rest of her life.

Lily Potter sprawled bonelessly on the charred floor with her glorious flame coloured locks spilled around her, and her once-lively emerald eyes glassy and unseeing. By her side was a little raven-haired toddler who was staring at the corpse of his mother with something akin to confusion in the same viridian eyes she was so familiar with. Harry James Potter suddenly looked up and laid eyes on Rylia. Starting to tear up, he reached out with chubby arms, begging to be picked up.

Rylia crossed the distance between her and the baby within three long strides and enveloped the young child in a tight embrace as she stared long and hard at the corpse of her closest friend, sister, and confidante.

"Hush, Harry. We are going to make sure that your Mama and Dada will rest in peace because you will be well taken care of." At the soft lull of her voice, Harry stopped wailing and looked into his godmother's eyes before placing his head onto her shoulder. The Auror felt her heart shatter completely as she cast one last, lingering look at the empty shell of her best friend before Apparating away with practiced silence. In her place was a small note.

The air of promised vengeance hung in the atmosphere before dissipating as it seeped into the ground.

Rylia appeared in the Devereux Manor situated in Canada, the place she thought would be the safest to raise the boy who could grow up to be the one man who had a chance at defeating the Dark Lord without being disturbed or harassed. The twenty-one year old Auror was the last of the prestigious Devereux line that could be said to be on par with the Malfoy line. The heavily lashed orbs were coupled with the finely chiselled aristocratic features. Dark haired and alabaster skinned, Lady Devereux was indeed a beauty. A thin scar down her left eye was the only imperfection, marring an otherwise beautiful face.

"Welcome home, Mistress." A female house-elf with large blue eyes and was dressed in a clean white toga with the Devereux family crest, a raven protecting the arms of crest with its magnificent silver-streaked black wings.

Rylia nodded and replied.

"Lathy, I want you to prepare a room for a baby and get two of the most competent female elves in service." The house-elf's large eyes grew bigger when she understood the underlying meaning.

"Is this young Master?" Rylia nodded again, and the house-elf squealed uncharacteristically, causing slight amusement to flicker in the blue eyes.

"Lathy will go and prepare a room for young Master!" With a pop, the enthusiastic house-elf disappeared to carry out its orders.

Rylia peeked at her package that was currently dozing away peacefully on her shoulder and smiled softly as she ran her eyes over his cherubic features. Then her eyes widened as she saw a thin lightning-bolt-shaped scar resting under the dark, messy locks her godson sported. Then everything clicked; Lily's long interest in ancient rituals that had protective uses, her dedication to Charms, and her love for experimenting.

Everything was done to protect Harry and her closest friend was willing to sacrifice anything, even her life, if it meant being able to keep Harry from harm.

A tear coursed down her face as she put everything that happened from the beginning together. Then the azure eyes narrowed with frightening hatred as she hissed a promise into the air.

"I _will_ make sure that you _will die_, Voldemort."

--

"What they're saying is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumour is that Lily and James Potter are – are – that they are – _dead._"

Albus Dumbledore, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and the receiver of the Order of Merlin, First class, bowed his head. Minerva McGonagall gasped, placing a hand over her heart.

"Lily and James… I cannot believe it… I do not want to believe it… Oh, Albus…" Dumbledore reached out and patted hr on the shoulder.

"I know… I know…"

Minerva's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. What about Harry? They're saying that he tried to kill the boy but he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke – and that's why he's gone. And now they can't find Harry."

"It is true that they couldn't find Harry's body, but they found a note instead." Albus then handed his trusted headmistress a piece of paper. Minerva took it and gave it a read.

_Dumbledore, _

_I know that this note will eventually fall into your hands__. Harry is safe with me. He will be in good care until Hogwarts. If you need to contact me, you know how._

_Rylia Devereux_

"It's – it's _true_?" Minerva faltered, "After all he has done… all the people that he's killed… he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding… of all the things to stop him… but how in the name of Merlin did Harry survive?"

"Like she said in the note, we would not be sure, for we can only guess and we may never know. I trust Rylia and will leave the child in her care until the time comes for him to come to Hogwarts. She will raise him well in the absence of Lily and James."

Minerva pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Albus gave a great sniff and he bowed his head, usually twinkling sky blue eyes dulled in grief.

_Dear Gods, please keep Harry safe… _

--

"Harry, what did I say about you and Jean-Luc getting into the kitchen?" The five year-old only grinned unrepentantly and gave his mother a cheeky reply.

"Well, you said that we can't get into the ice-cream supply before dinner." Rylia raised an eyebrow and Harry pouted.

"Mother… but we were so hungry! We promise not to do it again…" Her son decided to flash his infallible puppy-dog eyes at her. Rylia groaned inwardly but nodded. The young boy and his blonde best friend grinned and hugged her around the legs.

Jean-Luc Johansson, the child of the Swedish-French couple who owned a similar residence next to the Devereux manor, met Harry purely by chance during a walk in the large park near the compound. The pair of boys had clicked on the spot, much to their parents' amusement. Since then, the families had grown closer, and it was not for the families to dine together.

"Please don't do it again, Harry, it's terribly unhealthy." Harry and Jean-Luc nodded solemnly before the older witch smiled crookedly and batted the boys away.

"Off with both of you, and don't come back before dinner!" Rylia smiled as the pair nodded eagerly and rushed off to play in the large backyard of the Manor, leaving her to her thoughts.

Rylia stared at the retreating back of her young son and her eyes dulled with sorrow. Harry James Potter grew up as Harry Devereux, the five-year-old son of Rylia Devereux, a little boy who knew nothing of his destiny or his status in the wizarding world. Running a hand through her chin-length raven locks, the woman's cobalt eyes darkened slightly with guilt.

_Harry has been with her for a month since the terrible ordeal__, and, despite having a her duties as an Auror, Rylia always made sure that she had time for her little godson. She was walking towards the light blue crib, holding a warm bottle of milk. When the young toddler saw the witch, he had his arms out, waving about. _

_Rylia__ only smiled softly and lifted the young child out of the crib, into her lap. Harry's emerald eyes sparkled with childish joy before the unexpected happened. _

"_Mama!" _

_The Auror froze, eyes wide with surprise as she stared at the child sitting in her lap. Just as she was about to brush that word away as a mistake, the toddler spoke up again._

"_Mama!" _

_This time, it was undeniable. Rylia didn't have the heart to tell Harry otherwise. Smiling as she stroked the little boy's messy locks, she rearranged Harry so that his head was to be lying on the crook of her arm and hugged him tightly. Touching the toddler's mouth with the tip of the bottle, she began feeding Harry as he clutched onto the bottle. _

_A __large part of her felt the surge of maternal happiness that came from holding the toddler in her arms. A smaller part of her reminded her that this was not her son, flooding her in guilt for stealing her best friend's son for her own. _

_What would Lily do in her place? _

_Deep down, Rylia knew her deceased friend would take in her son and raised him as her own if it had been Rylia's child. The Auror closed her eyes, crying silently as she mourned the loss of Lily Potter, one constant of her world. _

_A giggle broke her __thoughts and she opened her eyes. The bottle of milk was finished, and Harry was smiling toothlessly at her as he pushed the empty bottle away from his mouth. Rylia smiled and bent down to plant a kiss on the baby's scarred forehead._

It was then when she realized that Harry already had a permanent place in her heart and that she will do whatever it took to protect him from harm. Nevertheless, Rylia would tell her young adopted son the truth when the day for the truth arrived.

Rylia had been raising Harry in her Canadian property, where the Boy Who Lived could live a childhood free of burdens and full of normality.

The witch had spent four of her best years with the child, nurturing him as he grew into a loveable, adorable boy. With the help of her house-elves, Rylia managed to bring up an inquisitive, lovable young child who had a touch of precociousness.

She was the happiest with Harry, her time at Hogwarts a close second. She knew that she would not change one bit of it for all of the gold in Gringotts.

She had done her best to bring Harry up correctly, including ingraining a love for books in the young boy. Recently, Harry had started requesting a story during the peaceful evenings they shared on days she had off her Auror duties.

And not to mention her work with Harry's etiquette, another characteristic that she had work hard to embed into Harry. Like any boy his age, he occasionally forgot himself or his lessons, but on the whole, he was very polite. No heir of hers would be a scoundrel with a vocabulary that would make even a seasoned auror blush. Her heir would turn out to be a fine young man. The only worry she had was the lack of social interaction. Harry's only friend was Jean-Luc, his the only family he ever saw. The isolation was necessary for his protection, but at times, Rylia fiercely regretted it.

At the thought of social interaction, her thoughts turned to education. In a few years time, she would begin Harry's training. While he started with a disadvantage in social connections, she refused to send him to Hogwarts without the prior training. He would need every advantage he could get. Her plan for Harry's training would include the normal subjects but would also be slightly unorthodox.

Little did she know that the unorthodox element of her training would attribute to her young son's choice of values that would eventually change the wizarding world.

--

Mother and son were sitting comfortably on a cushioned armchair in the sitting room of the Devereux Manor. Jean-Luc and his family had just left after an enjoyable Christmas Eve dinner, prepared masterfully by the Devereux's house-elves. The elegant sitting room had a tall Christmas tree in a corner, decorated with random knickknacks that Harry and Lathy had put together. Underneath the tree, an impressive mound of presents sat.

"Mum, it's only three and a half hours away from Christmas!" Rylia nodded slowly as she soaked in the warmth that the fire and her son provided. She had just returned from a mission and had missed the young boy terribly while on the job. They sat in comfortable silence before Harry requested something unusual.

"Mother, could you sing me a song?"

After a moment of deliberation, Rylia nodded and started singing in a passable tune.

Harry laid his head on his mother's chest as she sang sweetly, lulling the young boy to sleep. Rylia smiled as she looked down at her half-asleep child.

When Rylia finished the last note of the song, she realized that her son had snuggled further into her and had fallen soundly asleep. She bent down again to plant a soft kiss on the young boy's head before falling into a peaceful sleep by the glowing embers of the diminishing fire.

--

Rylia stepped into her son's room and found Harry on the couch, studying a picture book on Magical Creatures of the Wizarding World. She smiled, finding the sight endearing, but sobered when she remembered her purpose.

"Harry," she called. Her son looked up and beamed.

"Hi Mum!" Rylia nearly buckled at the picture of innocence and childhood happiness her son was but steeled herself when she remembered her promise and reasons.

"It's time."

Harry frowned. "Time for what?"

"Put down your book, please, I want to bring you somewhere." Harry nodded and put down his book, following his mother through the corridors of the Ancestry Hall before stopping at a mirror. Harry raised his eyebrows when his mother placed a palm on the mirror, only to have the surface ripple like water.

"Sang Leo."

The mirror elongated vertically, large enough for a tall man to see his entire reflection. Rylia stepped through the mirror and disappeared from the corridor. Harry stared at the entrance for a few seconds before scurrying after his mother.

When he stepped over to the other side, Harry was greeted with a sight that rooted him to the ground. Almost every inch of space on the wall was littered with magical portraits.

It was then his mother decided to stop and talk to him. Rylia bent down on one knee in front of her awestruck young child. Harry stopped looking around the corridor and looked curiously at his mother, his questions obvious.

"Mother, why did you bring me here?" To Harry's surprise, sorrow flashed briefly across his mother's face before she answered.

"Harry," Rylia paused as she swept her gaze over her son and swallowed before continuing.

"You need to know that there are bad people out in the worlds, bad people who hurt the innocent. You don't want that, do you?" Harry, green eyes wide, shook his head immediately.

"I can help you become one of those people who stop these bad people, but first, you have to tell me that you want to do this." Rylia looked solemnly into her son's eyes.

Harry responded immediately. "I want it."

Rylia dropped her gaze and nodded, eyes dulling slightly. _You really are James and Lily's son…_

"You will have to train hard, and you will not have as much time to play with Jean-Luc." Harry smiled, eyes shining with enthusiasm.

"He'll understand because I'm making the world a better place."

--

"Good morning, Mother." The eleven year old looked up from his beginners' book of Potions; Rylia smiled and took a seat opposite her studious son.

"Good morning. How are your potions doing?" Harry grinned and explained.

"I'm almost done with the book. Can we try out the Pepperup recipe soon, please?" Rylia nodded, Harry was interested in Potions and beginning to show some skill in the art.

Rylia smiled inwardly as she thought. _You're more like Lily everyday. If she were here, she'd be so proud of you…_

"Have a good day, Mother." Rylia nodded as she took a bite of the delicious toast with strawberry spread. Suddenly there was a flurry of wings, and Rylia looked up to see an owl carrying a yellowed envelope and caught a flash of a familiar crest stamped on the front.

"Mother, if you don't go now, you'll be late." The letter dropped into the plate of uneaten fruits. Rylia muttered a spell and a silvery image of a woman's head appeared.

"Hello, Auror Devereux. What can I do for you?"

In her peripheral vision, Rylia could see her curious son reaching out for the letter.

"I'm calling in absent today, a personal emergency came up. If something is truly urgent, I can be contacted at my home." The head bobbed its agreement, and the image spoke.

"Understood, Auror Devereux. We will see you on Monday." Rylia cancelled the spell with a wave of her wand and prepared for the inevitable question.

"Mother, why does it say Harry James Potter?"

--

Hello people! This new plot has been swimming inside my head for ages and it has been all planned out! Therefore, nobody has to worry about a screwed up timeline again :) and it is sort of a filler for the people who loved The Renegade Lord (currently under reconstruction). SO READ AND REVIEW!

**This is the REVISED version! **

Cheers,  
Lex


	2. Truth

**Runes of Reality**

--

Harry never had a life with the Dursleys because he grew up as Harry Devereux. 11 years later, he is Sorted into Slytherin. Amidst the constant animosity, Harry finds friendship and a will to change the negative perception associated with the Serpent House.

--

**Main Relationship Focus: **Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini/Theodore Nott Friendship  
**Genres: **Action & Adventure, Drama and Suspense  
**Rating: **T for violence and language  
**Length: **Epic  
**Warnings: **Slight Dumbledore, Ron, Seamus, Dean and Justin bashing  
**Disclaimers: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Warner Bros, Bloomsbury. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Beta: **The amazing Kathryn

--

Recap:

_In her peripheral vision, Rylia could see her inquisitive son reaching out for the letter. _

"_I am calling in absent for today, something personal and important came up abruptly. And I know that there are no major missions that cannot be handled by someone else within these few days." The head bobbed its agreement and the image spoke._

"_Alright, Auror Devereux. See you on Monday." Rylia canceled the spell without another word and then prepared for the inevitable question._

"_Mother, why is my name Harry James Devereux-Potter?" _

--

II: Rune of Truth 

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

Harry stared at the yellowed parchment and numbly pushed out a question.

"Mother, why is this addressed to Mr. Potter?"

The young child suddenly felt his mouth go dry when he saw the glint of guilt and regret in his mother's eyes. What was wrong?

His mother did not answer him; instead, she went out of the dining room and came back shortly after with a thick leather tome in her hands.

"Let's go to my study; we'll be more comfortable there." Harry was suddenly hit with the fear that this might be it – was he going to abandoned? He reluctantly obeyed his mother as he hopped off his chair at the dining table and followed the tall witch deeper into the castle.

His mother's study had an elegant, calming décor of dark woods. The room was spacious with an intricately carved ebony table and numerous large shelves containing tomes and tomes of books. Harry would usually be itching to get his hands on those treasures but for now, he paid the books no mind.

"You're not in trouble; you're just here for a long story, that's all." He released a relieved breath. Sinking into the leather couch, Harry snuggled against his mother as she opened the leather tome, a photo album.

When the album was opened, Harry's eyes were immediately drawn to a redheaded witch standing besides a much younger version of his mother. The witch was beautiful, with alabaster skin and bright red wavy hair. Harry was startled when his mother stroked the redheaded witch's profile with a long, pale finger.

"Mother, who is she?"

"Pretty, isn't she?" Harry nodded, and his mother's face grew even sadder.

"Her name is Lily Evans. One of Hogwarts' most brilliant students, one of the nicest people you could hope to meet, certainly the bravest person I knew and she – she was my best friend." Harry perked up. He almost never got to hear stories about his mother's childhood.

"During my first year at Hogwarts, I was sorted into Slytherin and Lily in Gryffindor. Slytherins and Gryffindors were at war with each other. Pranks, fights, Quidditch … everything. However, I never particularly cared about that, when I stepped into Hogwarts, I knew that my first priority was to gain knowledge and make my father proud." His mother paused, staring at the picture of the two eleven year old girls.

"One day, I was in the library doing research for a project. The place was rather full. I was in the middle of reading a passage when Lily suddenly sat across me."

_Rylia looked up from her book and her gaze was met with the reddest hair she had ever seen. __She raised an eyebrow as she silently observed as the other girl hauled a large, heavy looking bag onto the table. Then the redheaded girl across her smiled and asked._

"_Hello, can I sit here? The library's really full right now and there's no open tables." Rylia stared at the redheaded girl before replying with a question_

"_You're a Gryffindor, and I'm a Slytherin. I don't mind but do you?" _

_The girl beamed brightly and shook her head, pretty auburn hair flying across her face. _

"_You seem to be a nice enough person__. Besides, the House rivalries are for idiots, don't you think? They really are the world's most pointless thing." Rylia shrugged, unused to her cheerfulness. _

"_You obviously haven't seen much of the world yet." At her sarcasm, the girl giggled, a pleasant tinkling, bell-like sound. _

"_Well, I'm Lily Evans, __first year Gryffindor. Pleased to meet you." The girl, Lily, stuck out her head and Rylia only hesitated for a moment before taking it._

"_I'm Rylia Devereux, first year Slytherin. Pleased to be of your acquaintance," Rylia had made herself a life-long friend. _

"She asked me whether she could share the table, I agreed. She wanted to be friends and didn't care about house rivalries. I warned her about the future dangers of us being friends, but she only repeated, 'House rivalries are for idiots.'"

His mother then flipped onto the next page. There, Harry saw Lily and his mum again, sitting underneath a large tree. His mother was smiling while Lily was laughing at something. They looked very happy, and it made Harry want to crawl into the photo to enjoy the sunny, breezy day with them.

"She was amazing, laughing all the time; you couldn't help but be cheered up when around her. She had an irresistible personality that drew everyone to her. Lily could have had any other best friend, but she chose me, a quiet Slytherin. We grew very close, despite the fact that we were in rival Houses. We were sisters in every sense of the world except in blood, but one day during the Christmas Holidays for our sixth year, Lily decided to make us sisters by name."

The next page was a picture of his mother and Lily standing side by side, this time slightly older, probably seventeen or eighteen. The Lily in the picture waved cheerfully at him while his mother smiled softly at him. Harry felt his heart warm.

"_Ry, I want to make us sisters." Rylia widened her eyes.__What in the name of Merlin was going through Lily's head?_

"_How in the hell are we supposed to do that?" _

"_An adoption. Muggle style." Lily whispered with a determined glint in her startling green eyes, Rylia frowned._

"_My grandfather is going to have my head." _

_Lily rolled her eyes.__ "Where's the fearless girl when I need her?" _

"_Lils, have you forgotten about my Pureblood origins?" Lily raised an eyebrow and replied._

"_You think that we'll tell the whole world? Sweet Merlin, Ry, you really do underestimate me too much. We can do this!" Lily's green eyes shone with excitement and hope, Rylia deliberated for a few moments before nodding slowly, relenting. Lily squealed and hugged the other girl, kissing her chastely on the cheek before punching the air victoriously. _

"_Yes!"_

"_Lils, calm down." _

"_Yes! Oh yeah! I persuaded you!"_

"_Lily Marie Evans! Do you want the whole wizarding world to know about what we're going to do?" Rylia hissed. Lily smiled sheepishly as she quieted. _

_The Slytherin girl took a deep breath and asked__, "When are we doing it?" _

_Lily's__ grinned mischievously as she answered, "During the Christmas Break, at the sleepover we were planning." Rylia's parents were away on a trip, visiting distant relatives in Russia, Rylia was going home anyway and had the whole house. She had promptly invited her best friend over to spend the holidays with her. _

"_Alright." _

"_You wouldn't regret it." _

"_I know that, what do you think made me agree?" Rylia raised an eyebrow and then smiled warmly when the redheaded witch laughed. _

"_I can't believe we're going to be sisters!" Lily gushed with obvious excitement and genuine happiness. _

_At that very moment, life was good._

"We did everything together. We even took our Charms Mastery during our sixth year together. She was brilliant, and was to be apprenticed to a spell crafter after graduation. When we passed our Charms Mastery together, we each got the other a gift. I gave her a necklace with a beautiful ruby phoenix pendent that had our patented Charm on it, and she gave me an obsidian panther with the same charm."

Rylia reached into her blouse and pulled out a pendent. The panther had diamonds for eyes, and the design was very realistic.

The next picture in the album consisted of Lily, his mother, and four other young men, all of them very handsome. One of them, a bespectacled boy, who had his arm around Lily's waist. .

"The brunette is Remus Lupin, the boy with the glasses is James Potter and the other black haired boy is Sirius Black. Together, they formed the Marauders: the initiators and masterminds of most of the pranks that happened during my school life." His mother had a reminiscing glint in her eyes as she smiled softly at the memory. Harry noted her lack of explanation about the last boy but chose not to comment. The story, he felt, could wait for another day. He didn't want to interrupt his mother now.

"Then during our seventh year, Lily fell in love with James. They weren't really friends before and it took a while for Lily to accept him, but when she did, everyone knew that they were perfect for each other. They married after graduation, and I was asked to be the bridesmaid. The wedding was held during autumn; everything was beautiful: the setting, the atmosphere, the people. Two years later, they had a baby." His mother turned and looked sadly at Harry, it was then when everything fell into place.

"I was the baby." His mother nodded sadly but continued the story.

"I was named your godmother; Sirius Black, your godfather."

_Rylia stared at the little bundle of cloth Lily__ had carefully placed into her arms. Wrapped in the cloth was the most adorable baby Rylia had ever seen: a dusting of raven black hair, a cute mouth and nose, and Lily's bright green eyes. _

"_Ry, say hello to your godson." Rylia widened her eyes. Her godson? _

"_Are you serious?"_

_She turned disbelieving eyes onto Lily._

_Lily only smiled and responded, __"Sirius is Harry's godfather. What's the matter? Don't tell me that you don't want to be Harry's godmother. I can tell when you're lying." _

_Rylia chuckled__ as she said softly, "I guess I'm stuck with you, little guy." Little Harry reached out with a chubby arm and laughed cutely. Rylia's heart melted at the sight. _

"_Hey! Don't take up all of Harry's time, he's my godson too!" _

"You were always a curious child. Every time I came around, you would beg me to carry you with that adorable smile and irresistible puppy-dog expression." She smiled thinking of the happier times.

"It was three months after your first birthday. I was on an Auror mission when the Dark Lord Voldemort suddenly attacked your house. I had a feeling that something bad had happened, and I rushed straight to Godric's Hollow. But I was too late. Lily and James were - were dead. Somehow only you were still alive. Voldemort had come after you because of a prophecy." By this time, her eyes were teary, and Harry knew that she was desperately holding back her tears.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies," she recited. Harry nodded, seeing it fit with his birthday.

"I decided to take you away from the wizarding world because I realized that it was you who somehow defeated Voldemort. That's why you have that scar." Harry's hand automatically went to touch the scar as realization dawned.

"I never once regretted taking you in, I would have gladly be your godmother. But once you started calling me Mama, I didn't have the heart to correct you." Harry nodded mutely.

"I wanted you to have a normal childhood, I did not want people swarming over and suffocating you. You would have hated all the attention and the unwanted expectations. Everyone wanted to see the Boy-Who-Lived, everyone wanted to be associated with the Boy-Who-Lived. I did not want that kind of life for you. You were my godson, and I refused to give you a childhood that did not include peace and privacy." Harry nodded, unable to trust himself to speak.

So his biological parents were murdered by this Dark Lord Voldemort, and his mother was actually his godmother. Soon, Rylia became overwhelmed by the uncomfortable silence, and pitying her, Harry asked, "What are Houses and why is there House rivalry?" Anything would be good to remove the tense silence. Harry saw it work when his… godmother? Mother? relaxed slightly and explained.

"About one thousand years ago, Hogwarts was founded by Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Godric Gryffindor. They came up with the idea to teach young witches and wizards magic and to keep them away from Muggles. They believed that magic was not a shame, but an honour." Harry nodded impatiently, he knew that but he still didn't get the Houses.

"Each Founder created a House for the students to belong too. Each House had their own perquisites: Hufflepuff was for the kind, sincere and loyal; Slytherin was for the intelligent, cunning and ambitious; Ravenclaw was for the clever, wise and witty; Gryffindor was for the brave, loyal, and the trustworthy." Harry wondered briefly which House would he be in if he went to Hogwarts before deciding he would think on it later.

Harry listened raptly as his mother began describing Hogwarts, from its Founding to the rise of the Dark Lord Voldemort to the Houses.

"Many children were brought up with prejudices, depending on the side they were born on. From a young age, many children are given a clear indication of what was good and evil. When they reach Hogwarts, their principles are only reinforced because they surround themselves with similar people."

"There are genuinely evil people in the world, such as Voldemort and perhaps the rest of the Slytherin House. Even though I came from that House, I had been lucky to have Gryffindor friends who steered me from the path of a Death Eater."

A hard, unforgiving glint entered his mother's eyes and then quickly gave way to tiredness. Harry realized that she was afraid for him, that the prophecy might force him to do things that he did not want to do. Nevertheless, she had prepared him for the eventuality that he had to fulfil the prophecy and rid the world of Voldemort.

He then drew closer to the tired woman and wound his arms around her neck, breathing in her light perfume as he offered comfort and reassurance.

"Thanks, Mom, for telling me the truth."

--

Revised chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it.

Cheers,  
Lex


	3. Friendship

**Runes of Reality**

--

Harry never had a life with the Dursleys because he grew up as Harry Devereux. 11 years later, he is Sorted into Slytherin. Amidst the constant animosity, Harry finds friendship and a will to change the negative perception associated with the Serpent House.

--

**Main Relationship Focus: **Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini/Theodore Nott Friendship  
**Genres: **Action & Adventure, Drama and Suspense  
**Rating: **T for violence and language  
**Length: **Epic  
**Warnings:** Slight Dumbledore, Ron, Seamus, Dean and Justin bashing  
**Disclaimers:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Warner Bros, Bloomsbury. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Some paragraphs are directly lifted from the Philosopher's Stone.  
**Beta:** The amazing Kathryn

--

Recap:

_Harry listened raptly as his mother began describing Hogwarts, from its Founding to the rise of the Dark Lord Voldemort to the Houses._

_"Many children were brought up with prejudices, depending on the side they were born on. From a young age, many children are given a clear indication of what was good and evil. When they reach Hogwarts, their principles are only reinforced because they surround themselves with similar people."_

_"There are genuinely evil people in the world, such as Voldemort and perhaps the rest of the Slytherin House. Even though I came from that House, I had been lucky to have Gryffindor friends who steered me from the path of a Death Eater."_

_A hard, unforgiving glint entered his mother's eyes and then quickly gave way to tiredness. Harry realized that she was afraid for him, that the prophecy might force him to do things that he did not want to do. Nevertheless, she had prepared him for the eventuality that he had to fulfil the prophecy and rid the world of Voldemort._

_He then drew closer to the tired woman and wound his arms around her neck, breathing in her light perfume as he offered comfort and reassurance._

_"Thanks, Mom, for telling me the truth."_

--

III: Rune of Friendship 

"Harry, please pay attention." Harry snapped his head up to smile apologetically, blue eyes meeting hers. Rylia had changed the colour of her son's hair and eye colour; she did not want to expose him to the attention that he would have gotten if he had gone on the shopping trip with his usual colouring. As a result, Harry now sported brown hair with bright blue eyes.

"Sorry, Mum. What was your question?" Rylia chuckled; she understood the overwhelming feeling of seeing Diagon Alley for the first time, with the bustling crowd and busy shops.

"Your list of school supplies, please." The young boy took the envelope from his pocket and pulled out the list.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Uniform  
_First-year students will require:  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for daily wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_  
_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags._

Set Books  
_All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk  
_A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot  
_Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling  
_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch_  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore_  
Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger_  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander  
_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble_

Other Equipment  
_1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
I telescope  
1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

Rylia scanned the contents of the list before handing it back to her son. Harry pocketed the yellowed parchment and followed his mother into the noisy crowd.

The sun shone brightly as the mother and son walked down the streets of Diagon Alley. There were too many interesting and new things, and Harry wished that he had six more eyes. He turned his head in every direction as his mother led him to a shop and tried to look at everything at once.

Harry found himself in front of Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions; he guessed he would be getting his uniforms first. Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch with a matronly charm. She was dressed in a purple dress robe that sparkled now and then.

"Ah, Auror Devereux and young Master Devereux?" Rylia smiled and nodded.

"Hogwarts, dear?" Harry smiled shyly. Madam Malkin cooed, "Such a sweet child."

"Harry, I'll get the books while you get fitted. I'll be right back." Harry nodded and waved goodbye.

"Got the lot here, I'm fitting three young men, now, in fact." In the back of the shop, three boys were standing on footstools while three witches pinned up their long robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to a young boy with a pale, pointed face, slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length.

"Hello," said the boy pleasantly. "Hogwarts too?"

"Yes." Harry found himself oddly at ease with the rest of the boys. The blonde boy gave him a small smile and introduced himself.

"My name's Draco Malfoy, pleased to meet you." Oh, the Malfoy family, Harry heard about them from his mother. Usually in reference to their pure-blooded bigotry, but this boy seemed nice enough, so Harry decided to give him the benefit of doubt. Then the bronzed, dark haired boy next to the Malfoy gave him a bright, cheeky grin.

"I'm Blaise Zabini, nice to meet you. This is Theodore Nott." He gestured to the boy beside him. "We call him Theo." The brunette offered a small, polite nod. Harry smiled.

"Pleased to meet you all; my name's Harry Devereux-Potter."

As he introduced himself, Harry watched their expressions carefully, looking for the awe he saw so commonly displayed at his name.

His mother had warned him of the people that would befriend him only for his name, saying those friends were better off not having at all. Because of this, Harry had grown to dislike the fame attached to his name. His mother's success among the Aurors did not help either.

He waited for the gasps of surprise that never came.

Instead the blonde boy just smiled and nodded, while the dark haired Zabini grinned, and Theo just looked at him through half-lidded eyes, apparently unimpressed. Today, Harry concluded, just looked brighter.

He beamed.

His mother decided to return from the bookstore at that moment, looking as unflappable as ever as she entered the store. At the same moment, Madam Malkin clapped her hands and announced that she just finishing fitting his robes and then Harry hopped off the stool after Madam Malkin vanished the robes and returned with four replicates of the original fitted one.

"Come on Harry, it's time to get your wand." Harry nodded eagerly and walked to join his mother, but not before turning back around to wave goodbye to his newfound friends.

Blaise was looking at his mother with something akin to worship. Harry rolled his eyes but laughed all the same. "Bye! I'll see you in Hogwarts!"

Blaise waved and Draco smiled, while Theo nodded his goodbye.

"We'll save you a seat in the compartment!" Blaise yelled, and Draco elbowed him in the ribs to shut him up, as Harry chuckled and nodded.

--

When Harry stepped out of the store, he came face to face with a beautiful snow-white owl, hooting softly. He looked up to his mother and whispered, "Is she mine?"

Rylia smiled warmly and nodded. "Of course she's yours. Treat her well, alright?" Blue eyes shone brightly with excitement. Rylia felt her heart warming at the adorable sight of her young heir cooing at the striking owl.

"Thanks, Mum, this is brilliant."

As they were going to walk in the less crowded section of the streets, Rylia waved her wand to dispell the disguise. Then they started walking until they reached a narrow and shabby store. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makes of Fine Wands since 382 BC_. _A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. The tiny space gave out a mysterious aura, Harry felt as though he had entered a very strict library; he swallowed his questions and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. The back of his neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice, and Harry jumped. Near the counter stood an old wizard, his wide pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello," Harry greeted softly.

"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter." It was not a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy and made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Ollivander moved closer to Harry. Harry wished he would blink; those silvery eyes were creepy.

"Your father, on the other hand, favoured a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favoured it – it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

Mr Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. Harry could see himself reflected in those misty eyes.

"And there's where…" Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger.

"I'm sorry to say I sold that wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands… Well if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do…" He shook his head and then, to Harry's relief, spotted Rylia.

"Rylia Devereux! How nice to see you again. Ebony, fourteen inches, rather whippy, isn't?" Harry saw his mother smile fondly as she nodded.

"It still is, sir."

"Ah, good to hear." Ollivander turned to face Harry again. "Well, now – Mr Potter. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket.

"Which is your wand arm?"

"I'm right-handed."

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As the measuring tape did its work, Ollivander launched into a little introduction of his craft. Harry suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own.

"Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr Potter. We use unicorn hair, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons or phoenixes are quite the same. So you will never get as good results with another wizard's wand, of course." Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Take it and give it a wave." Harry took the wand and waved it around a bit, but the old wizard snatched it out of his hand almost at once.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try –" Harry tried, but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back.

"No, no – here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."

Harry tried. And tried. He had no idea what the wandmaker was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher, but the more wands Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.

"Tricky customer, eh? No to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere – I wonder, now – yes, why not – unusual combination – eleven inches, holly and phoenix feather. Nice and supple."

Harry felt a sudden warmth in his fingers as he raised the wand above his head, bringing it swishing down through the dusty air. A stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light onto the walls. Rylia smiled, and Ollivander cried, "Oh bravo! Yes, indeed, oh very good. Well, well, well… how curious…. How very curious…"

He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious… curious…" Harry's curiosity rose, and he asked.

"What's so curious?"

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather, just another. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand, too, when its brother – why, its brother gave you that scar." Harry's eyes widened. His wand's brother was Voldemort's wand?

"Yes, thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember… I think we must expect great things from you; after all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things – terrible, yes, but great." The young boy shivered from the intensity of the soft voice. In the corner where she was standing, a speculative glint of pride entered his mother's eyes.

Yes, her son would perform great things…

--

September 1st sneaked up onto Harry, and before he knew it, it was time for him to board the Hogwarts' Express. Rylia Side-Along-Apparated her young son onto the platform. When Harry reached the station, his eyes widened.

A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said _Hogwarts Express_, _11 o'clock_. Harry looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway with the words _Platform Nine and Three-Quarters_ on it.

Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every colour wound here and there between legs. Owls hooted to each other over the babble and scraping of heavy trunks. His mother had shrunk his trunks before leaving, and safely stowed them away in his pocket.

The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. Harry's verdant eyes glowed with excitement, and Rylia smiled wistfully.

The train began whistling, and Harry turned to hug his mother around the waist. Rylia chuckled and patted her son on the head. She bent down and looked into his eyes.

"Don't worry, you'll do just fine. It doesn't matter what House you end up in. I'm a Slytherin, and my mother was a Hufflepuff, remember? What counts is what you do while you are in Hogwarts. You'll love it there, and I'll miss you very much." Harry sniffled a little and nodded. Rylia smoothed back her son's unruly hair and kissed him on the forehead.

"I'll miss you, too."

"Silly boy, I'll see you in a few months for Christmas. Now go before the train decides to leave without you."

Harry nodded eagerly and parted with one last phrase. "I love you, Mum!" Rylia chuckled and nodded as Harry bounded up the train. He turned around and waved at his mother, who returned the wave. She smiled, and Harry watched as she disappeared as the train rounded the corner.

Harry found himself an empty compartment and took out one of his Potions text from his backpack. He was halfway through the second chapter when the compartment door slid open and Blaise's voice met Harry's ears.

"Harry!" Blaise's head disappeared, and Harry heard him yell, "Hey guys! I found Harry, he's in here!" Blaise invited himself in and sat himself across Harry.

Draco and Theodore walked into the compartment soon after with the blonde drawling, "You know Blaise, I think a gesture would have the same effect, we don't need the whole train knowing Harry Potter is in this compartment. Unlike you, some people actually like their peace." Harry giggled, and Draco smirked.

"Hello, Harry. What are you reading?"

"Hey. Potions." Blaise darted forwards and sneaked a peak at the title.

"Oooo, first year stuff. Why, Mr Potter, you're certainly nerdy." Harry laughed when Theodore spoke up.

"There's nothing wrong with that." Silence reigned in the compartment before Blaise gasped.

"Mate! That's your first sentence of the day! Oh my! I'm so proud of you!" The tanned boy grinned, white teeth flashing in the sunlight. Harry and Draco chuckled while Theodore rolled his eyes.

"I'm quiet, not mute." Blaise gasped theatrically again, widening his eyes.

"Your second sentence! Merlin, you're on a roll today." By this time, Harry could not control himself and burst out laughing loudly. Theodore cracked a smile and Blaise grinned while Draco rolled his eyes.

Yep, Harry concluded that his mother was right; Hogwarts was going to be great.

--

Rylia resisted the urge to slap her forehead as she shouted at a clumsy trainee across the training room tripping on her own legs.

"Tonks!" The young Metamorphmagus regained her footing and smiled sheepishly. The young trainee was talented in disguise and spell work but could not duel properly to save her life.

"Sorry, Auror Devereux." Rylia nodded curtly and ran her hand through her dark locks.

"Alright, take five." The young woman nodded gratefully and went off to get a drink of water. Rylia released a breath and took a seat on the floor. As shadow loomed over her, the Auror looked up and found herself staring into the gray eyes of her partner. Cassius Malfoy stood over her with a cup of hot chocolate and a smile. He offered her the cup, and she cradled it in her hands thankfully.

"Thank you, Malfoy."

"It's nothing. How's the training going?" The tall blonde, broad shouldered and handsome, settled himself beside Rylia. The female Auror kept quiet, but Cassius was not deterred. He had spent ten years working at chipping away the icy exterior the other Auror maintained and had gotten used to his partner's standoffish nature.

"As well as it can get." Cassius frowned as he picked up his partner's unrest. She seemed uncharacteristically unfocused today.

"What's wrong?"

Rylia paused before speaking. "Harry's in Hogwarts now."

Cassius laughed. "Let the kid be, it's Hogwarts. It's his time. Besides, Dumbledore's there, so it's not like anything can hurt him." Rylia's eyes flashed at the mention of the elderly wizard, and Cassius raised an eyebrow. He was about to ask but was interrupted.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing, Malfoy?" Alastor Moody limped towards the pair before softening slightly at the sight of his protégé. "Devereux."

"Alastor, it's break time. I gave them five; they were too tired to concentrate."

The seasoned veteran growled and retorted, "You never know when might a Death Eater pop out again. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

Rylia nodded with a resigned smile and the formidable veteran's gaze softened.

"It doesn't do to walk around with a long face." Moody surprised both Aurors before stumping off. The female Auror watched him walk off then took a deep breath and announced the end of the break. Twenty five trainees groaned but nonetheless returned to the training facility. Rylia addressed them coolly.

"By the time we're finished with you today, you will have to redefine the definition of soreness." More groans were heard, and the Aurors outside the training room chuckled as they walked past, hearing the complaints.

"Looks like Devereux's at it again."

Cassius smiled inwardly at the exaggerated groans. However, the Malfoy would really like to know her reaction to Dumbledore was about.

--

I'm BACK! I've gotten my inspiration back and it's great writing again! Thank you all for waiting, here's the third chapter. Enjoy!

Until next time,  
Just.a.Slytherin


	4. Discomfort

**Runes of Reality**

--------------------------------

Harry never had a life with the Dursleys because he grew up as Harry Devereux. Eleven years later, he is Sorted into Slytherin. Amidst the constant animosity, Harry finds friendship and a will to change the negative perception associated with the Serpent House.

--------------------------------

**Main Relationship Focus: **Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini/Theodore Nott Friendship  
**Genres: **Action & Adventure, Drama and Suspense  
**Rating: **T for violence and language  
**Length: **Epic  
**Warnings: **Slight Dumbledore, Ron, Seamus, Dean and Justin bashing**  
Disclaimers: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Warner Bros, Bloomsbury. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Some parts are from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone.  
**Beta: **The amazing Kathryn

--------------------------------

IV: Rune of Discomfort

Harry peered out of the window as the train passed mountains and forests under dark sky. The train was slowing down, and the four boys were already dressed in their immaculate crestless black school robes.

"We'll be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately." Harry's stomach fluttered with excitement, though he made sure to keep his face showing only polite indifference. The young boy saw similar excitement shining in his three friends' eyes despite their cool faces.

The train finally stopped.

People pushed their way towards the door and out onto a tiny, dark platform. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Harry heard a deep, booming voice.

"Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here! All right there?"

Out of the shadows came the biggest man Harry had ever seen, with a large, tangled brown beard and wild hair. Slipping and stumbling, they followed the gigantic man as he led them down a steep, narrow path. Nobody spoke much.

As they approached the lake, Harry shivered slightly despite his thick robes. It felt . . . mystical, magical. They got into little boats with instructions "No more'n four to a boat!" from their gigantic guide. When Hogwarts made its first appearance, Harry lost his earlier indifference and stared at it in amazement.

Perched atop a high mountain, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turret towers. From Draco, Blaise, and Theodore's stares, even they thought it was magnificent.

It was not long before the entire group landed and made their way up a rocky passageway. They found themselves gathered around a huge oak door. Hagrid raised an enormous fist and knocked three times. The eleven-year-olds waited with baited breath, curious about who or _what_ would open the door.

It swung open to reveal a tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes with a very stern face. Draco bent slightly to whisper in his friend's ear, "That's McGonagall, the Transfiguration professor. She's also the Deputy Headmistress and the Head of Gryffindor."

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." Even her voice sounded prim, Harry thought, as she pulled the door wide. From the back, the stern Professor reminded Harry of his mother. They had the same commanding presence and were both rather tall.

They followed Professor McGonagall without question. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right – the rest of the school must have reached the room before them - but Professor McGonagall showed the first-years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer than they would usually have done, most peering about nervously. Harry did not like the crowds and shot Draco a beseeching look. The blond only quirked his lips and Harry rolled his eyes.

The silent conversation was interrupted when Professor McGonagall began to talk.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, the start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room." She paused to take a breath and then continued.

"The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points and any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly." Professor McGonagall then left the chamber, and chattering immediately started. The quartet took the chance to regroup.

"What the – ?" Blaise started when they heard several people scream. Harry turned and saw ghosts streaming through the walls. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to each other and hardly glancing at the first-years. They seemed to be arguing. A fat little monk was saying, "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance –"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost – I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights suddenly noticed the first-years. Harry smiled slightly, they were just like Jasper, the family's resident ghost.

"We're here to be Sorted, sir." Harry spoke up clearly.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, beaming around them. Some smiled back, unafraid of the friendly ghost. "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff! My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice, belonging to Professor McGonagall, rang out, "The Sorting Ceremony is about to start."

"Now form a line and follow me."

Harry got behind Blaise, and they walked out the chamber, back across the hall and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall. Harry had never seen such a splendid place. Their ballroom at home was beautiful, but it could not even begin to compare with this.

The hall was lit by thousands of floating candles over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. The tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the Hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first-years there, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students with the teachers behind them.

Harry looked upwards to another magnificent sight – a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. They must have transfigured it somehow. Harry made a mental note to ask his mother whether they could do that at home.

He focused his attention back on Professor McGonagall as she silently placed a four-legged stool in front of them. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. The hat was patched, frayed and extremely dirty.

For a few moments, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched, and Harry's lips twitched with it as he smothered a smile. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth – and the hat began to sing.

Everyone was silent, until the conclusion of the song, when the whole hall burst into applause. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became still again. Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of yellowed parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

Harry paid slight attention, but at the looks of Blaise's bored expression, the Italian boy long had tuned out the voices. There were already three Hufflepuffs, four Gryffindors, two Ravenclaws and three Slytherins. Soon it was Draco's turn.

"Malfoy, Draco" brought the blond boy walking gracefully towards the stool. The hat had barely touched his head before it shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

With a second glance at his friends, the blond boy made his way to the green and sliver table on the right side of Ravenclaw. There were not many people left to be sorted.

Theo who was Sorted quickly into Slytherin, and then his name was called.

"Potter, Harry!"

As Harry stepped forward cautiously, whispers broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"_Potter_, did she say?"

"_The _Harry Potter?"

The last thing Harry saw before the hat was dropped over his eyes was the Hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second, he was looking at the black inside the hat. He waited.

"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "You don't really like the attention, do you? But you've learned how to deal with it … Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see and chock full of loyalty. Not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes – and a nice thirst to acquire knowledge and to prove yourself, now that's interesting… you're a mix of your three parents. So where shall I put you?"

"Sir, I trust your judgement."

The little voice in his ear chuckled. "A quick tongue, I see. Which house would you like to go?"

"I don't really mind any one but I would like to go into Slytherin since my friends are there, I guess you would know what's best."

The hat chuckled again, "Glib, aren't you? Then it seems the best fit would be…"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. He took off the hat and walked confidently to the Slytherin table amidst total silence. Then the whole Slytherin table erupted in enthusiastic clapping. Harry slid into the seat across Theo beside his blond friend and shared a grin with Draco. "Thanks."

"We Slytherins have to look after each other."

And there was only three people left to be sorted. "Turpin, Lisa" became a Ravenclaw and then it was the redhead's turn. "Weasley, Ronald" entered Gryffindor a second later. It was finally Blaise's turn.

"Zabini, Blaise."

"SLYTHERIN!"

With a brilliant grin, the tanned boy sat beside Theo. "Sweet! We're all Slytherins!" The four boys shared a grin and turned their attention to the High Table.

In the middle chair of the high table sat Albus Dumbledore. Harry recognised him at once from a card he had gotten from a Chocolate Frog and descriptions from his mother. The Headmaster's silvery hair shone as brightly as the ghosts. He got to his feet and beamed at his students with his arms open wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all at once.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words." Harry listened incredulously to the few nonsense words, wondered if it was some sort of code but discarded the idea, officially regarding the Headmaster as a barmy but probably brilliant wizard. The banquet subsequently began and everyone dug in into the delicious fare prepared by the house-elves.

At last even the puddings had disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent and everyone's gaze turned to the High Table.

"Ahem – just a few more words now we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you." The candlelight flickered softly, lending the hall a soft, warm glow.

"First-years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students should do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Gryffindor table, and Harry traced the line of sight to a pair of identical redheaded twins.

"I've also been asked by Mister Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Harry chuckled, but he was one of the few who did. "Is he serious?" Blaise muttered to an older student.

"Must be," said a student, whose name Harry remembered as Warrick from Draco's whispered introductions, frowning at Dumbledore. "It's odd because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere – the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that."

"Now, before we got off to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed. It was only a few more moments when the young boy figured out why for himself.

"Everyone, pick your favourite tune, and off we go!"

What came next was absolutely horrible to Harry's ears.

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot."_

It was horrendous and everyone finished the song at different times and different tunes. The two redheads Harry had seen earlier – twins, he thought -- were the last to finished in a funeral-march pace.

"Ah, music! A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The Slytherin first-years followed Liam Huntington, a fifth-year Prefect, through the chattering crowd. Harry, Draco, Blaise, and Theo were four out of the six Slytherin first-year boys. Together as a group, the four boys pushed and were pushed as they made their way through the crowd to reach the dungeons.

At the very end of the underground passage hung was a blank stone wall. The perfect whispered the password, serpentine superiority, but everyone heard it clearly. The wall swung open to reveal a stone archway in the wall. They walked through it and found themselves in the Slytherin common room, an elegantly decorated room full of leather couches.

Liam directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the other end of the dungeons, the boys soon settled into a room with six four-posters beds hung with soothing forest-green curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up. Too tired to talk, they brushed their teeth, pulled on their pyjamas, and fell into bed.

Harry burrowed into the comfortable sheets and fell asleep almost at once. His mother was right – Hogwarts was going to be an experience for him.

--------------------------------

About half-past six, an alarm rang loudly and woke up all four boys immediately. The quartet quickly got ready for the day. When they walked out of their dormitory, they saw their Head of House, Professor Snape, waiting for them

"Good morning, Professor Snape," the quartet of boys chorused. The stern-looking man nodded curtly.

Their Head of House took a long look of his first-years – six boys and four girls – pointedly ignoring Harry, just as he had during the sorting and feast.

"For the next seven years, this will be your extended family and home. In the Slytherin, you will be respectful, help your fellow Slytherins in need, uphold the Slytherin name, and be united under the Slytherin banner." The austere man paused for a dramatic effect, and Harry had to concede that the man was a good orator.

"We, as Slytherins, are looked down upon by other Houses because we have 'ties' to the Dark. Let them think what they like; we do not answer to their stereotypes. You need only yourselves to survive and prosper. Stay together, there is strength in number, and you shall go far.

"We understand the need for knowledge; we recognize the necessity of secrecy; we appreciate subtlety; we encourage ambition; and we nurture talent. Education consists not just of academics, but of lessons in life – we strive to prepare you for the real word; the world that you will join once you complete Hogwarts." He paused here and sneered, "Other Houses encourage moral superiority and idealism, which will do little for you outside Hogwarts, while we instil realism and pragmatism."

"I will expect nothing less than the best grades and conduct outside of this common room. While you are in here, no rules will be broken. If these instructions are disregarded, the consequences will be dire. I do not tolerate insolence. Am I clear?"

The Potions Master received ten nods before adding, "Welcome to Hogwarts. I hope that each one of you will be a fine addition to the Slytherin House."

With a dramatic turn and billowing of black robes, the tall man strode out of the common room with a practiced elegance. Harry turned to his right to see admiration in Draco's grey eyes.

"Do you know him?"

"Professor Snape is Draco's godfather and a close friend of his father," Blaise helpfully supplied.

Draco nodded to confirm. "He's also one of Europe's finest Potions masters. I hope to apprentice under him one day." Harry smiled at his blond friend.

"Anyway, I'm hungry. Let's get some breakfast." Blaise's comment led to three eager nods and the four eleven-year-olds made their way quickly to the Great Hall for their first meal of the day. The breakfast fare was scrumptious. Besides the food, though, there were also pieces of parchment by each seat.

"Timetables! Oooo, what do we have first?" Bouncing with excitement, Blaise peered over Theo's shoulder to look.

"Classes," came his matter-of-fact answer, "and you have your own personal copy." Blaise shot Theo a cheeky grin and shrugged. The serious boy rolled his eyes but said nothing while Harry and Draco looked on with amusement.

Breakfast passed happily, but as the quartet left the table and made their way to classes, whispering accompanied them, to the point where even Theo was getting annoyed.

"_There, look."_

"_Where?"_

"_Next to the blond kid, the Malfoy."_

"_Wearing the glasses?"_

"_Do you see his face?"_

"_Do you see his scar?"_

Whispers followed Harry like a nasty stench. People queued outside classrooms standing on tiptoe to get a look at him or doubled back to pass him in the corridors again, staring. Harry wished fervently for the attention to stop. Often, Blaise had to shoo off some of the more annoying ones who came up to ask stupid questions. Draco just glared at them all while Theo ignored them.

Harry sighed, his mother was right in saying that he'd get no peace out of his common room. Crowds really do give him headaches, especially consisting of those with shining eyes and had their own image of the Saviour. His friends had noticed his aversion and had taken to loosely surrounding him as they walked outside of the dungeons to classes or meals.

Most in Slytherin respected his personal space and some older girls even thought that the quartet of first-years was adorable, like a set of cute quadruplets who were stuck in the hips. A couple were amused by the irony: the Light side's Golden Boy being in Slytherin and friends with the heirs of the three most powerful Pureblooded families rumoured to be Dark.

"Come on, let's hurry up," Draco suggested as the whispering and pointing increased. "We've got Potions first today. I wouldn't want to be late for Professor Snape's class on the first day," Draco picked up his pace and the rest followed suit. Harry grimaced as the whispering grew louder and then when he thought about his blond friend's words, he gulped.

Harry had a bad feeling about this class.

--------------------------------

TBC…

And we all know what happens next… right?

Sorry for the late update!! Hope you guys enjoy this!

Special A/N (it will be on my profile too): I will not be posting any chapters of anything until June because my IB finals are coming up real soon. Please be patient and I'll try to update asap. Thank you for your support!

J.a.S


End file.
